


Tall Tales

by nighttime_stars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, Height Differences, Jealousy, Living Together, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Multiple scenarios revolving around the height difference of a pairing. These are all based on a prompt list I found on tumblr which inspired me. Each chapter is separate so this work can be read even if it is not complete yet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy these. Updates may be every one to two weeks though since I'm beginning exam prep, stories may be delayed.
> 
> (Side note: I am currently studying French at school but please correct me if I've made any silly mistakes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
> 
> Based on the prompt: You started messing with me by putting stuff on the top shelf so now I'm getting you back by hiding everything in the bottom drawers/cupboards
> 
> Hope you enjoy

At first, Alexander didn’t think it was done purposely. Misplacing a few inconsequential items happened quite often in an apartment shared by two work-orientated men. So, whenever something appeared on the top shelves that were _just_ too high, Alexander dragged a chair over and moved on with his day. It just wasn’t annoying enough for the wasted seconds to even register on his radar.

He realised that these strategic misplacings were deliberate when the toothpaste was moved to the highest cabinet in the bathroom. Alexander may have been able to reach it if not for the sink in the way; the cold edge dug into his hip as he stretched upwards. His fingertips brushed the edge of the shelf, nowhere near the toothpaste. Cursing, he wanted to forget about his teeth, go to bed and _sleep_ because work had been hectic lately and it had been weeks since he and Thomas were both free on the same night and Alexander hadn’t slept properly during that time and he was really really tired…

“I can literally see you rambling in your head,” Thomas said, moving into the ensuite and standing behind him. Placing a hand on Alexander’s hip, he didn’t even have to stretch to grab the toothpaste.

Noticing his boyfriend’s smirk, Alexander snatched the toothpaste off him and said, “You’re mean.”

“Plan your revenge after you sleep, darling,” he said before kissing Alexander’s forehead and slipping back out of the bathroom.

**

See, their relationship was built on antagonising each other so Alexander couldn’t _ignore_ the challenge – it would go against their whole foundation. Executing the perfect revenge was vital for maintaining their relationship (and his pride).

He waited a few days – in that time Thomas moved several of his files and Alexander was annoyed that he didn’t figure out that something was going on earlier – until Thomas lowered his guard. Starting small, Thomas barely blinked when he found cooking utensils in the bottom kitchen drawers.

It escalated rapidly from there.

From stationary to hair products, Alexander moved all of Thomas’ possessions to the lower drawers and even the floor in the wardrobe. He didn’t show his annoyance until it took him ten minutes to find his dress socks in the storage under the bed. Apparently, he made Thomas ten minutes late for a _very important_ work event and Alexander nearly died from laughter as Thomas tried to smooth the creases in his trousers.

It all came to a head the next morning.

**

“The coffee’s off limits.”

Not even attempting to be subtle, Thomas had placed the coffee on top of the fridge. Smiling at Alexander’s mournful expression, he said, “So, I win?”

“Truce?” he offered instead because Alexander does not admit defeat.

“Why on earth would I agree to that?”

Spying his wallet, he thought of the perfect plan, “Truce or I will go and buy extortionately priced coffee each morning instead.”

“Fine,” Thomas agreed easily, “Truce.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to work on my endings


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is (very) loosely based on the prompt: "I don't know who you are but I need you to lift me up so I can grab that thing off the top shelf. I know it's awkward that we're strangers and your hand is close to my butt, it's fine (mainly because you're cute)

It was ridiculous for a library to have such high shelves that some of the books could only be reached using a ladder. It was ridiculous that the only two ladders in the building were controlled by the librarians.

It was ridiculous because they didn’t _like_ Alexander – apparently he was too loud – which made asking for assistance a humiliating and time-consuming process.

The book he required wasn’t that high; he had considered pulling out a few hardbacks from the lower shelves to stand on but dismissed that idea when he heard the head librarian’s voice not far from him. (He did _not_ need a ban only two weeks before exams begun). He could only brush the bottom shelf below where the book was with his fingertips when he stretched and that definitely wasn’t enough to actually pull the book down.  

“Come on…please…I need this…can’t write the essay without…” Alexander continued to mutter under his breath, begging for a miracle. After a few more minutes of fruitless struggling, he was close to swallowing his pride and requesting a ladder because _goddamnit he needs that information._

Dejected, he slumped downwards, his hand still raised _._ His groan of annoyance turned into a shrill shriek when hands on his hips propelled him upwards until he was high enough to grab the book he needed.

“Hurry,” a voice grunted below him, “you are small, mon ami, but still quite heavy to hold for long.”

Never one to waste an opportunity, Alexander snatched the book and clutched to his chest before he was slowly lowered to the ground. “You know,” he started speaking before he turned around, “I didn’t _need_ you to do that, like thanks and everything but –” The words died in his throat as he spun around and came face to face with the person who (although he hated to admit it) helped him.

The man was very tall, around his age and ridiculously good-looking. Alexander absently wished they met in a less humiliating situation. “De rien,” he said. “Most people call me Lafayette.”

“Alexander Hamilton.”

 “Enchanté. I hope it’s not too forward of me if I ask about your lunch plans.” Lafayette’s smile was sincere and warm though Alexander could hear the playful undertones.

“It’s a date,” he said. The essay could wait. It wasn’t due for another three weeks anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based (loosely) on the prompt: You always try to sneakily kiss me because I can't get you back but little did you know I've been working out just so I can climb you like a tree to do the same

“You have to help me.”

Alexander was desperate. His problem had been growing for months but it wasn’t until two days ago that his low-level annoyance turned into full-blown irritation.

Lafayette looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “You want to practice _climbing_ me so you can get back at Thomas for kissing on you the forehead. I am understanding you, yes?

“Yep. At first, it was fine because he was only doing it sporadically, but, once, just once, I let my irritation about him being so much taller show, he begun kissing my forehead at every single opportunity. It’s a competition Laf and I’m losing.”

Shaking his head in what was most likely disappointment, Lafayette sighed, “I will never understand your relationship. I will help you, mon ami, but only to end your most recent petty feud with as little bloodshed as possible.”

Alexander let the jab slide; Lafayette agreeing so easily was a miracle he was not willing to risk.

**

It took three days before Alexander was ready to put his plan into action. Strategically placing himself away from any sharp edges, he waited one morning for Thomas to get up with a cup of coffee. He stared blankly at the TV, pretending to be sleep-deprived like he usually was so he could catch Thomas by surprise.

It was not long before he came sauntering into the room; Alexander saw him roll his eyes while looking fond. Staying silent, Alex didn’t even blink when Thomas slipped the mug out of his hands and placed it on the low table next to them. Muttering something about making breakfast, Thomas brushed his lips against his forehead.

Alexander didn’t waste a single second. Placing his hands of Thomas’ shoulders, he jumped and hooked one leg around his waist. Alexander barely managed to kiss the bridge of Thomas’ nose before they were falling.

He had thought about what to do if Thomas dropped him; if he couldn’t get enough height to securely hold on with his legs and even if Thomas worked out his plan.

He didn’t consider the fact that Lafayette was prepared every time they practised and that the sudden added weight may cause someone to lose their balance.

They landed in a pile of jumbled limbs with loud groans. Until that is, Thomas started to laugh underneath him.

“Of course,” he said, breathless for the fall and laughing, “you would take forehead kisses as a challenge. How did I not predict this?”

“My plan was genius. There was no way you could have realised what was going to happen.”

“I was expecting a chair, not some ludicrous attempt to climb me like a tree.”

“You underestimate me if you thought that.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> I've updated a couple days early because I've on holiday this week so there may be another update but, to be honest, I'm drowning in homework so the next update may be at the usual time in two weeks. I will try my best but I can't promise anything


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We met because you tripped over me (because I'm tiny of course) and now you're trying to propose to me but while looking for me you tripped ... over my entire body"
> 
> (This story loosely follows the prompt because I couldn't figure out how someone trips over a stranger so its more of a collision)

Alexander’s movements were bordering on frantic – fiddling with the strap of his bag, his fingers and even his hair – as he waited in line. Surrounding him, other new students were milling around, chatting with parents and laughing with friends that they already knew. It was loud, chaotic and the blazing sun did not relax him like it usually would.

Alexander was so close to getting everything he wanted but he still felt like the person sitting behind the desk would tell him that he didn’t belong and not hand over the key to his dorm.

That didn’t happen and he breathed a sigh of relief as he pocketed the key and followed the vague directions to his new home. Most of the new students around him were excitedly calling out names of their friends and shouting about room numbers – the atmosphere was infectious and Alexander could feel his previous anticipation and excitement rekindling.  

A booming voice near him shouted, “Over here, Laf!” and someone collided with Alexander’s shoulder. Already off-balanced by his heavy bag, he stumbled and fell down; Alexander cursed as the impact jarred his shoulder.

The person who barged into him was instantly by his side and helping him to sit up. “Désolé,” he said, “I did not see you there.”

With the person’s help, Alexander stood up and noticed how unfairly tall the other man was. This was not the first time he had been knocked down by someone so much taller than himself but it was the first time that the other person was also unfairly attractive.

Slightly flustered, Alexander said, “It’s cool. Uh, je m’appelle Alexander Hamilton.”

The other man brightened, “Enchanté. Je m’appelle Lafayette.”

*Six years later*

It was 5:58 pm and Alexander swore that he would stop writing and get ready for his date with Laf as soon as the clock struck six. He was lying on the bedroom floor in their apartment, typing on his laptop; editing his work was tedious but he was nearly finished. He barely registered the door opening until Lafayette tripped over his legs and landed heavily.

“I had everything planned and now it has all gone wrong,” Lafayette cried. Alexander saved his work and crawled over to where his boyfriend was dramatically sprawled on the floor.

“Why has it gone wrong, sweetheart?” he said, fiddling with Lafayette’s hair as he tried to figure out a way to him feel better.

“The restaurant lost our reservation.”

“So we’ll order in some pizza.”

“I got held up at work.”

“You not even late.”

“And then I tripped over your feet instead of sweeping you off of them.”

Alexander burst into laughter. “And how many times have you walked into me before you noticed I was there? Everything is fine, so why are you so upset?”

“Tonight was meant to be perfect,” he mumbled, hiding his face in Alexander’s neck. “I had plans.”

“Just adapt your plans.”

Lafayette rolled and stared down at him, “Alexander, mon coeur, l’amour de ma vie, will you marry me?”

“Oui,” he replied without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this story, it's slightly out of my comfort zone with the proposal as I usually write first meetings, but I did have fun writing it. 
> 
> Please correct my french if you notice any mistakes and, as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> (Oh and, the booming voice was Hercules Mulligan but I couldn't find a way to work him into the story which is a shame as he is an awesome character)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "You somehow forgot that I'm tiny and just face-planted the floor because you tried to lean on me. I know it probably hurts but this is too funny"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to keep to my self-imposed deadline and get this written and posted on the last day. School is getting really hectic but I'm trying to stick to the two weekly update

The deafening music made the floors vibrate beneath Alexander’s feet as he walked up to the bar to order more drinks. Through a mixture of ineffective shouting and drunken hand gestures, he managed to convey his message to the bartender. Laughter erupted behind him, the voices of his friends somehow rising above the music, and Alexander glanced back at them. They were crammed in a booth and the table was covered in empty glasses that were being cleared by a waiter.

Alexander leaned heavily on the bar as he waited – there were a lot of drinks – and let his gaze wander over the other customers. It had been a nice night, a great night, but Alexander just wanted to go home soon and sleep in his own bed with his boyfriend after a long week of staying at the office till eight in the evening. He was getting better at the whole time management _thing_ but work was always busy leading up to the holidays and this was one of his only free nights to sleep before another hectic week and –

The bartender cleared his throat behind him and pushed the tray of drinks towards Alexander. Swaying slightly as he turned around, Alexander was grateful that this was the last round of the night as the world was tilting more than it should be. As his vision refocussed, he vaguely noticed that the bartender had leaned over to steady him with a hand on his shoulder.

Alexander just managed to get out a slurred “Thank you,” before someone interrupted him.

Thomas attempted to swagger over but stumbled into to several other customers. “What are you doing with Alexander?” In the back of his mind, Alexander was confused at his words because Thomas rarely got jealous or possessive but then several things happened at once and he was overcome with laughter.

Thomas reached the bar, glaring at the bartender who just looked resigned, and tried to lean on Alexander. Thomas, who was a lot drunker than Alexander, had forgotten that he was much taller than the boyfriend he was defending. Thomas fell and face-planted the floor, which had to hurt, but the situation was too funny for Alexander not to laugh.

Crouching down, Alexander dragged Thomas’ arms until he hung limply on his back. Thankfully, Burr, who was the only sober friend, had witnessed what happened and came over to collect the drinks. The look he shot Alexander clearly indicated that he thought that Thomas should be taken home and Alexander was actually inclined to agree (but he did have that idea before Burr).

“Home?” Alexander asked, already heading towards the exit.

Thomas replied was muffled from where his head was buried in Alexander’s neck but he made out the petulant “Okay”.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I have never been to a bar or been drunk. I hope this didn't affect the story too much.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are always appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "I went out and brought super tall high heels so I could finally be your height only I don't know how to walk in these"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that I know stuff about shoes

“The sales assistant is giving us a weird look.”

“A mean one?”

“Nah, just confused. Looks like she wants to hand us over to someone else though.”

Alexander hummed in acknowledgement of John’s comment as he studied the shoes in his hands. The one in his left was black, shiny and, overall, sophisticated; it had a striking resemblance to the ones Angelica usually wore. His right hand held an extravagant green shoe with swirling gold patterns on the toe (Alexander has never seen any of his friends wear something like this).

Both shoes, of course, had long skinny heels that could easily be used to puncture someone’s artery.

He turned away from the shelf to face John, who was fiddling aimlessly with his phone, “Green or black?”

John looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Does it really matter?”

“Yes,” Alexander said, already making a decision in his mind, “I still have to look good.”

“Black then. It’s elegant.”

Alexander shook his head, “Too late,” he said, placing the black shoe on the shelf, “I like the green one.”

Mumbling how this was a dumb plan, even for him, under his breath, John went back to his phone. Alexander paid John’s mutterings no attention as he shot the sales assistant a sunny smile, and asked for his size.

It was the perfect plan.

**

The plan had one minor flaw:

Alexander didn’t know how to walk in heels.

Wobbling his way to the front door, he used the wall to stop him from falling before he could see if his idea was a success. Lafayette was due back any minute and, after all the effort he put into this, Alexander had to see if he was finally taller than his boyfriend.

Over the past few weeks, Alexander had tried several things to be taller than Lafayette from standing on a bar stool one night out (which he quickly fell off and Laf had to catch him) to getting John to give him a piggy-back-ride (they didn’t even come close). It was actually Hercules who suggested the heels and, though Alexander was pretty sure that it was a joke, the idea stuck with him.

Alexander heard the key turn in the lock and pushed himself off the wall so he was standing without support. His ankles threatened to cave and his toes were screaming in pain but the thought of Lafayette’s surprised expression made him determined to ignore the pain.

The widening of Lafayette’s eyes was worth every second of suffering in Alexander’s mind. He paused in the doorway, only one step over the threshold, as he struggled to comprehend why his boyfriend was wearing high heels, loose-fitting shorts and a jumper that used to belong to him. Alexander was enjoying every second of his confusion and he was too impatient to explain so he walked unsteadily over to compare their heights.

He only reached Lafayette’s nose.

“Dammit,” he exclaimed, “It's official, I give up. You win.”

Lafayette laughed as he figured out what was happening, “I was unaware that there was even a competition, mon coeur.”

Grumbling, Alexander took the shoes off and stalked back down the hallway with the sound of his boyfriend giggling behind him.

Lafayette caught up quickly, “Those shoes are absolutely hideous.”

“Well, I’m keeping them so deal with it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "We went to school together but haven't seen each other in a long time and wow have you gotten tall"

First year of high school was mostly great in Alexander’s mind. He made friends: John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette (who, he was pretty sure, was related to actual royalty in France if judging by his ridiculously long name). The classes had been difficult at times but he passed them all with flying colours.

The only problem was one particularly irritating person in the form of Thomas Jefferson.

Walking into his last history class of the year, Alexander imeadiatly spotted him. Jefferson was sitting on the desk at the back of the classroom surrounded by his friends (which included Lafayette for some incomprehensible reason). Only paying slight attention to John’s words now, he heard Jefferson say that he was moving back to France and Alexander jumped into the conversation.

“You’re leaving?”

Alexander didn’t know whether to be delighted or despair at the fact that one of the few people who challenged him intellectually was leaving.

Jefferson looked down at him, for once a few inches taller from his perch on the desk, “Yeah,” he drawled, “I cannot wait to never see you again.”

Alexander chose to be delighted.

**

_Three and bit years later_

The first week of college had been great. Alexander, with the help of the Washingtons, his foster parents, had moved into the dorm. It was Friday night and he was heading to the closest house party with his friends from school and the two eldest Schuyler sisters.

Pushing through the bodies crammed inside the house, Alexander quickly got separated from his friends and couldn’t see them over the other people of through the haze of smoke. Trying to slip through the crowd, Alexander collided with someone and was saved from falling to the ground by a steadying hand on his arm.

“Careful,” a familiar voice said, “I can’t have anyone getting trampled at my party.”

Alexander looked up, “Jefferson,” he said.

“Alexander?” he said, tilting his head slightly. He must have had a growth spurt sometime in France – maybe it’s the water because Lafayette was absurdly tall as well – because he was much taller and more attractive than Alexander remembered.

Jefferson laughed, “Did you grow at all?”

“Whatever, dickhead.”

“Let me get you a drink. We have to catch up.”

Alexander couldn’t think of a reason to refuse so he let Jefferson take his hand and lead him through the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that Jefferson was privatly tutorted or something in France because transfer schools like that is really confusing and nearly impossible.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome - I pretty much survive of them


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based (quite loosely) on the prompt: "Everybody thinks you're dating a minor because I'm as tall as a short 13-year-old and you're... I don't know, super tall"

Alexander liked his dates with Lafayette; they were fun and interesting and the furthest thing being awkward.  It was their sixth date in a local coffee shop; they had met up for a quick lunch (the only thing they could squeeze in this week because of their hectic college schedules).

Lafayette was laughing at something he had said. Distracted by his smile, Alexander forgot what he was ranting about and trailed off mid-sentence. Lafayette was just way too good for him; his attitude to life, his looks and his background were just so much higher than Alexander’s. The bar was too high; one slight mistake and Alexander was going to come crashing down.

He stubbornly ignored the fact that he was already falling too quickly.

With a start, Alexander realised that Lafayette was asking if he was alright, having not continued to speak after he stopped to admire his date’s laugh (not that he was aware of that detail).

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just realised that I have class really soon. Going to the bathroom,” he said, and quickly retreated to the back of the café.

There was a single disabled toilet for all the customers to use and Alexander closed the large door behind him, extremely thankful that it was unoccupied. Focussing on the white ceiling tiles, Alexander slowed his breathing and then splashed some cold water in his face. “Its fine,” he muttered to himself, “I might not screw this up.”

“I’ve screwed up,” he thought as soon as he left the bathroom.

An older man was glaring at Lafayette and his date was looking extremely uncomfortable.  As he cautiously walked over, the man shot him a soft and supportive look; he looked kind, his head was bald, and his eyes had prominent wrinkles around them – the ones made from years of smiling. Initially, Alexander thought the man was annoyed about something they did or was just homophobic but the warm look didn’t back up these theories and only made Alexander more confused.

The man stood up and gathered his coat. When he passed Alexander, he handed him card and said, “If you need anything,” with one last threatening look at Lafayette, he left the café. Perplexed, Alexander studied the card; it only had a name (George Washington) and a number.

“What on earth was that about?” He asked, “Laf?” he said, when he didn’t get a response.

“Uhh,” he said, eyes still locked onto the door, “He said that I should not date minors and threatened to report me if I pressured you in any way.”

Alexander was at a loss for words; he didn’t know whether to feel outraged about being mistaken for a minor or pleased that someone would intervened in a situation like this. He instead settled on feeling mortified.

“I am so so sorry, Laf,” he said. The outcome was guaranteed: who would want to date someone who looks like a fifteen-year-old?

To his utter amazement, Lafayette began to laugh, “I guess I will have to get used to it, mon petit lion.”

For some reason, that statement, while it didn’t dispel all of his insecurities, did reassure Alexander quite a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gutted that I posted a day later than planned but between revision and family visiting, I just didn't get the chance to post yesterday. However, I hope the story made up for this.
> 
> There is one more prompt to go on this list, which I hope to post by the 28th April. I will, though, be delighted to continue in sequel if people wish to send in promts and pairings. My tumblr is randomwriter2002


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loose combination of the prompts: 
> 
> "I just watched you stack 3 chairs on top of each other to reach the top shelf because I accidentally put something up there. And, now I had to catch you because that was a stupid idea"
> 
> and
> 
> "We don't own a ladder but we really need to fix stuff around the house so now I'm using you as a ladder"

Alexander had every detail mapped out in his mind; the construction was a work of great precision and the final project was a piece of art. Out of desperation, he stacked two chairs and a box to make a delicate tower. This was so he could finally fix one of the ceiling-high kitchen cabinets; for weeks, the door had hung from a single hinge. However, having recently moved in and being busy at work, Alexander had only just found time to attempt to fix it.

They really needed to buy a ladder.

Holding the screwdriver in his mouth, Alexander clambered onto the stack; the box threatened to cave underneath him but, after pausing in his movements and waiting with bated breath, it thankfully held. Kneeling on the box, he reached up to loosen the surviving hinge (he thought it was best to replace both of them as they were orange with rust).

It was a difficult balancing act but his plan _worked,_ and Alexander was giddily thinking of ways to record this and show it to everyone who said that he couldn’t look after himself. The looks of utter surprise would keep Alexander laughing for days on end.

“What on earth are you doing?”

Startled, Alexander loosened his grip on the screwdriver, which fell and clattered on the tile floor. The noise made him forget that he was precariously balanced and reared backwards. He would have hit the floor if not for Thomas catching him.

“Oh my God, please tell me you didn’t think that was a good idea,” he said, setting Alexander gently down.

Irked, Alexander said, “It would have worked if you didn’t surprise me.”

“Sure,” Thomas said, sarcasm obvious in his voice, “How did you plan to get down?”

It was the patronising tone that set him off, “I don’t know, I thought about doing a somersault off but then I decided that _climbing down the way I got up was probably the better option.”_

“The better option would be to use a ladder.”

“We don’t–” an idea struck him. Thomas narrowed his eyes at him and was most likely intending to make a quick retreat, but it was too late. Jumping into action, Alexander grabbed the screwdriver and climbed onto Thomas’ back. Shocked, he didn’t protest and, instead, prevented Alexander from falling twice in one day by steadying him.

“You be the ladder from a couple of minutes, I was nearly finished removing the door,” he said, reaching up to continue.

Thomas grumbled under his breath but didn’t fight it. A minute or so passed in silence as Alexander concentrated until he said, for once serious, “Promise me that you’ll wait to replace the door until we get a ladder. There’s plenty of other stuff that needs to be done without you nearly breaking your neck.”

“Promise," he replied, without hesitation.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it and I can't tell whether I'm happy that I completed it and stuck to the posting schedule or sad that it's over. Thank you, everyone, for your support, this has meant so much to me. (I'm, for some reason, nearly in tears)
> 
> But, if you like my work, I will be posting short stories like these every two weeks while I continue to work on a longer piece. The only difference is they'll be separate works not under a common theme but please keep an eye out.
> 
> As always, my tumblr is @randomwriter 2002, I am open to prompts/requests or conversations, I'll be so happy to talk to you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go, I would greatly appreciate if you leave a comment about what height you consider short. I'm having an argument with a friend and I need to win.
> 
> My Tumblr is randomwriter2002 and I'm open to requests to do with this work or anything else.


End file.
